Love Will Turn You Around
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: How does Love turn around Teagan Layfield?


**Love Will Turn You Around**

**Chapter 1**

Leaning back in a chair as I sighed, saving the work upon the lap top, sitting upon my desk. Yawning some as I ran a hand through my shoulder length dark brown locks. Removing my glasses, placing them to the side as I rubbed my sky blue eyes. This time of year was always the busiest for me it seems. Work always seemed to pile higher, with new projects and such that he had to take on. Grabbing my glasses as I placed them back on, going back to work. I shivered a bit as I hated the backstage area, it always had a chill to it this time of year. Saving what I had done for work, shutting down my laptop as I climbed to my feet, after placing the laptop into my bag, shoulder my bag, picking up paper work as I stepped out into the hallway. I dressed casual, unless I had to follow him to a meeting then I had to dress up. I hated it, but I needed to look good, when you were around him at all times, even at home. Which I got away with half the time.

Finding a warmer spot to work, setting up a little make shift spot to work, I let the laptop load up once again. Rummaging through my bag as I pulled out a black covered schedule book, opening it as I grabbed my cell phone and started making calls. Grabbing my favorite black ink pen and started dealing with bookings and such. Hanging up my phone as I turned my attention to the laptop, putting in the changes into the schedule, I had to do both, written and typed, he preferred both. Adjusting my black vest that sat upon my dark blue, long sleeve shirt, tan khakis with black one inch heeled shoes. Like I said casual business look. Picking up a ringing cell phone as more changes had been made. Sighing as I wrote them down upon a legal yellow pad. Hanging up as I lean back in the black metal folding chair. "If any more changes are made, I might have to start it over again." Grumbling to myself as I made more changes to his schedule.

"There's the little worker bee." Saving the work I was doing as I looked up over my lap top. Nodding. "Always working Uncle. Just like you are." Nodding his head as he stopped, picking up the schedule book, reading it over. "That meeting was changed again?" His brown eyes looked to me. Leaning back in my chair as I nodded. "For the third time today, yes. They didn't give me a reason why. I just didn't feel like arguing. If you want to do it, by all means go right ahead." Sighing as he ran a hand through his brown hair. "Does it interfere with anything drastic?" Placing the schedule back upon the table. Looking to the lap top and nods. "It does. You'll barely make the meeting, once your done with your radio show." Nodding his head as he placed his ten gallon white cowboy hat upon the table. Reaching inside his gray suit jacket pocket, taking his cell phone out to give someone a few choice words. Walking off to talk to the side, where it was a bit more quieter.

Shaking my head as I went back to doing some more work. Saving it upon a disk as I ejected it from the drive. Uncle came walking back, after placing his phone back into his inside suit jacket pocket. "It's been changed to next week, same time." Nodding as I made note of it. "Do you have.." Lifting my hand up with the diskette in hand. "Ready for you to go over, make any changes, then I will fiddle with a bit more, then print it up tonight at the hotel for your appearance at the conference tomorrow morning." Smiling as he took the disk. "I'll take a look over it after the quick meeting Cole wants with me about tonight." Nodding my head as I slowly get up to my feet. "I'm going to get some coffee. Want some?" Nodding his head as he pocketed the disk, took up the written schedule once again. "The usual hun." Nodding once again as I walked off to the catering area.

Taking my sweet time, so I was doing less work at the moment. "He let you off the leash? That's a miracle.." Shaking my head as I fixed two cups of coffee and looked over my shoulder to Cena. "You're funny JC. You know how much I hate when you say that." John walked up and leaned against a nearby wall. "Come on T. You know I'm just kidding." Looking to him as I finished up. "I know JC. I'm just pulling your chain. I wanted to see what you would say. As always, you get defensive." Turning a bit red in the face as he rubs the back of his neck. "You always get me on that." Giggling as I grab the two cups of coffee, start to walk back. "So where's your troublesome self wandering too now?"

John decided to walk with T for a bit. "I was off to see the trainers, before getting the rest of myself together for my big match tonight." Nodding my head gently. "Oh yea your title match against Randy. Talk of the Raw card for the Pay-Per-View tonight." Nodding his head gently. "Yea so I've heard." Both of us stopped as John looked to her. "I'll try and stop by to see you. Got an issue with my schedule, maybe you can help me with?" Shrugging. "If Uncle doesn't have me following him everywhere. Sure I will. If not, come find me at the hotel. You know my room." Nodding his head as I walked off to make a coffee delivery.

Placing both cups upon the table as I saw Uncle, once again on the phone. That was his typical thing or he was off complaining to someone about something. It was a never ending battle with him when it came to anything, mostly money, funds and things like that. He was smarter than a lot of people give him credit for half the time. Seating myself, taking a sip of my coffee as warmth returned to my insides, putting it down as I got back to finishing up changes on the schedule once again. Saving the information as I closed the program down. Uncle walked over as he hung up his phone. "Never ending battle, I swear." He muttered, picking up the cup of coffee I had gotten for him. Nodding as he drank some. "Perfect every time Teagan." "Thank you Uncle. Nothing but the best for you, you should know by now." Picking up his hat from the table, placing it on. "I'm going to need those notes done by tonight for this week's SmackDown!, the ones Cole gave you yesterday, so I can go over them." "I'll get those done by the end of the PPV." Nodding his head once again, before he walked away to head to meet up with Cole.

Sighing, shutting down my laptop, placing everything back into my black business bag, zipping up all compartments, shouldering the bag, as I grabbed my coffee, drinking it as I grabbed an arm full of paper work that was finished. Tossing the empty cup into a nearby trash can as I headed for Vince's office to drop off the paper work, that Uncle completed this morning, then head back to the eatery for some down time, before I was found by some of the talent about issues they were having on schedules, bookings and such. I was the come to lady about that, Uncle recommended me to a lot of the talent. Which I didn't mind, but it did get hectic at times, where I just wanted to scream. Settling in a corner of the eatery at a table, to enjoy the salad I had picked up along with a bottle of water, just to hold me off until I got back to the hotel, then I would eat real food. Putting my bag down as I unzipped a compartment, pulling out a thicker schedule book. This one had multiple talents in it. I never got lost, cause I kept tabs on where each began and ended in the book, plus they were color coded. While eating I decided to go over John's schedule, to see where he might have a problem. Seeing I might be able to solve it before he mentioned it. I had that nitch for doing that, half the time it blew the guys away. I guess it was in the genes to be ahead of the game at all times.

**Chapter 2**

Plopping onto the end of the bed, after getting in a nice long soak in a bath, I swear I needed. Dressing in a pair of Boston Bruins PJ lounge pants and a black WWE t-shirt. Leaning down to my business bag as I took out both schedule books, getting to my feet, curling up on the couch, in the next room. Uncle had placed me in a suite by myself. Half the time if any of the talent couldn't get a room, I would lend the space, without Uncle knowing. Pushing my glasses up my nose as I start in on Uncle's notes for SmackDown!, that he wants as soon as I'm finished. It was a never ending battle to keep up with him lately. Every time I turned around it was something new, changing or something. Don't get me wrong, I love the man to death, but he can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Which I didn't let him know, cause well to me that's something I like to keep to myself. Running a hand through my hair as I sighed, saving everything I've been through as I sent it to the printer, which was small enough to do documents and such, but easy to travel with.

Hearing a knock on the door, I climbed to my feet as I peeked through the peep hole. Sighing some relief as I unlocked the door opening it. "Hey JC, CJ.." Opening the door more as John and CJ walked in. CJ had his gear with him. "Hey T. Got my schedule?" John asked as I closed the door, locking the door once again. "Yea, just let me print it for you. Relax both of you." CJ put his gear to the side as they occupied the couches in the living room. "Make yourselves at home. Just me in here."

Yawning some, CJ got comfy on the couch. Taking the documents from the printer, placing them in a folder, along with other paperwork. Bringing up JC's schedule to print out.

"Give me a few and you'll have it JC." Nodding as he sighed. "You're a life saver Teag, you know that right?" Nodding as I leaned back into the cushions of the couch. "I know, been told that a lot." Looking to CJ. "Need a place to stay?" CJ opened his blue eyes and looked to me. "Hm?" Nudging my head towards his gear. "Room fell through?" CJ nods his head. "Yea stupid hotel. I was one minute late and they gave my room away. So I'm bunking with John. We stopped by for his schedule, that's why I have my gear." Looking to John. "Your room has three beds in it? Aren't you bunking with Jeff?" John nods his head. "Yea I am. But CJ said he would take the floor." Shaking my head. "CJ you can take one of the spare rooms here." CJ shook his head. "No I don't want to put you out Teag." I shook my head. "Just me in here. You look exhausted. You're staying here." CJ sighs. "Fine I'm too tired to argue." Nodding my head. "Thought you would see it my way." Reaching for the print out and handing it to John. "There you go. All fixed and if you have anymore problems let me know."

John took the print out. "You are a life saver T." Getting to his feet and hugging me. "Thanks I owe you." Hugging him back as we pulled back. "Nope you don't. That's what I'm here for, besides dealing with his every beck and call. Which I don't mind, but sometimes it's gets chaotic." John stood to his full height. "Hey at least I get to see you from time to time." Nodding my head. "Very true to that." Patting her shoulder as he headed for the door. "I'll see you whenever Teag." "Adios JC." He left the room. CJ got to his feet, grabbing his gear as I turned a light on in one of the two spare rooms in the suite, besides mine. "Make yourself at home CJ." Stepping to the side as he walked into the room. "I owe you big time for this." He grumbled as he tossed his bags to the side. "No you don't. Glad to help."

Seating himself upon the side of the bed, running a hand through his short blonde hair. "How have you been Teagan?" He softly asked as he lifted his blue eyes to look at her. Leaning against the door way to his room. "Been alright Chris... Wondering when you were going to ask.." Chris sighed gently as he rummaged through one of his bags. "I appreciate you sending me the pictures, like you have." Nodding my head gently. "Least I can do, for doing what've you been doing without others catching on. Especially uncle. He ever found out.. He would kick me out of his life." Chris slowly stood to his feet, after kicking his shoes off, walking up to me, placing his hands upon my shoulders. "Wish things were different. I would love to see them." Looking to the floor as I pulled away from his hands. "I don't bring them on the road Chris. Too hard to keep up with them and my uncle. Plus the last time I brought them on, the guys started teaching them things they don't need to be taught at the age they were at."

Chris chuckles a bit. "Every curse word in the book?" Nodding my head as I walked away, seated myself upon the bed, rummaging through my bag. "Yea they were learning curses quicker than regular words. They're older now and in 'Pete the repeating parrot' stage." Chris chuckles once again as he walked out of the room, seating himself as he was a bit more comfortable now, also a bit more awake. Getting to my feet, after finding a folder in my bag. "They sent you pictures they've made in school and such. I knew you would like them."

Handing Chris the folder, seating myself upon the other end of the couch. Chris gently took the folder, started going through it. Sighing heavley as he went through everything. "How are they doing?" "Good. Grandma and Grandpa are watching them while I'm on the road. Hoping to return for a couple of weeks, pends on what Uncle is going to be doing." Chris nods as he closes the folder, placing it in his lap. "When can I see them again?" Slowly getting to my feet, sighing gently. "I don't know Chris. It's difficult enough right now, keeping the origin of them a secret from Uncle John. You try keeping things from him and then tell me how you feel."

Chris slowly got to his feet. "We shouldn't have to hide this any longer Teagan. You're a full grown, successful woman. Shouldn't have to hide things like this from family."

Sighing once again, nodding my head. "I know Chris. But I would be a disappointment, like my mother was to the family. When Uncle found out I was having them, he went through the roof. Once he calmed down, he accepted it. If he ever found out it was you that's the father. He'll have a damn break down. He's pretty much the only family I've got, besides my grandpa and grandma." Chris nods his head. "You've got my parents. They would love to meet their grand kids. But they understand the circumstances, but I still think it's not fair." Nodding my head. "I'll try and bring them on the road again Chris. So you can see them. They've been askin' to see you. They understand you're their father. I'm trying to work things out and see if I can explain it to Uncle about all of this mess he calls it." Chris ran a hand through his short blonde locks. "Sounds fair enough. Want me to talk to him?"

Shaking my head. "No you stay out of it until the time's right. I will deal with him." Before speaking another word, clearing of a throat was heard. Slowly turning around as my jaw dropped, gasping. "Uncle.." John Layfield stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, with a scowling look. "You wanted to tell me what Teagan Marissa?" Chris stood like a deer in headlights, he didn't know what to say at the moment, he knew right now, it was time to keep his mouth shut. Swallowing hard as I finally found my voice. "How long have you been... standing there?" John narrowed his eyes. "Long enough to hear Chris wanting to talk to me about something. And then you saying you'll handle it. I'm waiting to hear what you've got to tell me." Groaning as I slowly seated myself upon the couch. Chris decided to vacate the room, heading to his for the night. "Hold on right there Jericho. Don't you dare escape my presence, if it has ANYTHING to do with you. I want you present." Layfield warned. Chris stopped in his foot steps, turned and walked back into the living room, seating himself upon a nearby chair. Layfield walked around, seated himself on the couch, next to his niece. "Spill it Teagan."

**Chapter 3**

Sighing as I didn't tell Uncle anything that night. I knew how he would react. Sitting in my own locker room with the twins, Christopher and Christina, playing with their toys. I was plucking away at a few last minute changes on some of the guys schedules. Saving as I looked over to the twins. They had Chris' blonde locks, Chris had his daddy's eyes, while Christina had mine, but had the Layfield attitude. Stubborn as a mule. Chris well was like CJ through and through. You would never had guessed they were twins. Looking back to my work as I sighed gently, placing my glasses upon my notebook, rubbing my eyes as the twins got up and jogged over to me, climbing into my lap. "What wrong momma?" Chris asked as I helped them into my lap. "Nothing hunny. Just tired that's all. Momma has finally finished working for the night." They both hugged me as I gave them each a kiss upon their top of their heads. "We go see Daddy?" Christina asked. I thought for a moment, looking at my watch. "He's working right now hunny. He'll be around after he's done. He promised you both he would be." Christina nodded as she stayed in my lap, while her brother climbed out and went back to play with his match box cars. Christina had a doll in her hands and began to play in my lap, while I did a bit more work to finish up.

A knock sounded upon my locker room door, putting Christina down with her brother, standing to my feet as I walked over. Opening up the door a crack as I peeked out. Chuckling as I opened the door. "John.. You goof ball.." Stuck out in the door way was a stuffed bear dressed up like him. It was given on who it was. John stepped into view as he chuckled. "I couldn't resist you know that in spoiling the twins." He commented as the twins got up, ran, trampled their Uncle in the hallway. John fell backwards onto his back as the twins hugged him. "Hey you two..." He grunted out as both twins hugged their Uncle. "Hey Uncie John!"

Both twins bellowed as I had caught the bear in my hands and John's bag as he went flying. "Christopher and Christina.. Let you're Uncle up." Both twins got up as I giggled as they stood back. John slowly sat up as he got to his feet.

"Sorry about that John. They don't get to see you much." John dusted himself off. "It's alright. They caught me off guard that's all." I handed John back his stuff as I closed the door, once he entered the room. John seated himself as both twins bounced in place, waiting for their gifts. When their Uncle John came around, gifts usually followed. "Alright who's been good for their Mom while I've been gone?"

Christina raised her hand as Chris slowly took a step back. John raised a brow to this as he looked to me. "What did he do this time?" Christina climbed up into her uncle's lap, once she was given permission. "He's been hanging with you know who too much." John sighs gently. "What happen?" I shook my head. "You don't wanna know. Trust me. It's something a four year old shouldn't be doing nor saying to his elders." John shook his head. "He's been hanging with DX again and said something profound to Vince right?" Nodding my head. "Yep.. I banned Paul and Shawn from being near the twins. Not until they grow up themselves." John chuckles as he hands Christina the bear. Christina looked to it as she hugs it in her arms. "Thank you Uncie John." She said as she hugged her Uncle. John hugged his niece back as she climbed out of his lap to go play with her bear. Chris stood back, knowing he was in trouble with his mother, and now his Uncle knew about it. The chances for his surprise were now slim to none.

John looked to little Chris and chuckles a bit as he looks to Teagan. "Does he have permission?" Sighing gently as I nodded. "Just this once." John nods as Chris walked up and climbed into his Uncle's lap. John rummaged through his bag and finally found what he wanted. Lifting his hand up with a t-shirt in it. "Here you go Little Man. This I promised you that last time you saw me." Chris' eye lit up when he grabbed the t-shirt from his Uncle and opened it. It was one of his Uncle's t-shirts, he wore to the ring, but in a smaller size. Holding it up to his Mom. "It's one of Uncle's t-shirts." Taking the shirt from Chris' hands as I opened it, taking a look. "Nice. Wanna put it on?" Chris nodded his head. "Yes please Momma." Nodding as I helped get it on him. "There you go. Look you match your Uncle." Chris giggled as he looked. "Yep!" John chuckles as Chris climbed out of his lap and goes off to play.

John looked to Teagan as he climbed to his feet as they both stood off to the side, watching the twins play. "Still trying to mend things?" Nodding my head gently. "I don't think they ever will John. I've tried everything and Uncle won't budge. He won't even look to his great niece and nephew. When he does, it's a look of disdain. The kids are always asking me if their great Uncle hates them. I tell them no he doesn't.. They're too young to understand that he does." John sighs wrapping an arm around Teagan's shoulders. "Don't worry. Hopefully he'll come around and realize these kids are not bad, just because they're part Irvine." Leaning against John as I sigh heavley. "That's the problem. He hates that fact. He told me himself, if it was anybody else he wouldn't care. He despises Chris, I don't know why. I guess I see more in him than Uncle does." John smiles gently to his best buddy, sister. "Don't worry Teag. You've still got the rest of us."

Nodding my head some. "I know that John. But I've lost what's left of my actual family. Now that Uncle and myself are in the midst of this disagreement. Grandpa and Grandma Layfield, don't want to see the kids right now.

They don't want to get in the middle of their son and granddaughter's feud. At this moment I don't blame them. But it's no reason to not see them, it's a dumb excuse in my opinion." John nods his head. "I agree with that. But I also see their reasoning for it too. Do they see the twins at all?" Nodding my head gently. "Once in awhile they do, without Uncle knowing."

John nods his head once again. "Do you want me to take them tonight, so you and Chris can have some time alone?" I shook my head. "No Chris wants to see them, spend as much time with them as he can. But thanks for the offer anyways." John lowers his arm as he squeezes Teagan's shoulder gently. "I've gotta get going. I'll stop by after my match. I think the kids would wanna see the title belt."

Looking up to him with a small smile. "Sure. They would love that. Plus a few of their Uncles are suppose to stop by. Not having them around for awhile, everybody wants to see them." John chuckles. "They're a breath of fresh air around here. Especially here on the Raw side." Heading for the door as I escorted him out, leaning against the door. "So I've been told. I'll see you later Bro. Good luck in your match." John stops and smiles. "I'll win it for the kids. Always works." Giggling as I stop, seeing Uncle stop beside John. "Beat it punk." He grumbled as John turned and looked to him. "I was just leaving anyways. If you need me Teag, you know how to get a hold of me." John spoke without taking his eyes off Layfield.

Nodding my head as I looked to Uncle, letting the door close behind me. "I will John. You better go." John turns his attention to Teagan and nods as he looks back to Layfield once again, as he begins to walk off. Layfield kept his eyes on Cena until he disappeared around a nearby corner. Turning his attention back to his niece. "Got that work done that I wanted you to do?" Shaking my head. "No I haven't Uncle. I've been busy with other things. You told me there was no rush." Crossing his arms over his chest as he looked to me. "You know when I give you work Teagan that it needs to be done right away. Been too busy with those bastard kids of yours I assume." Narrowing my eyes towards those words. "They aren't bastards as you refer them too. They have names Uncle John. And no I have not, I've had other work to do besides just yours. If you're going to talk about my son and daughter like that. I will say good night to you now. I'll do the work when I get to it."

Narrowing his eyes. "You'll do the work now or I'll find someone else to do it. That's more capable of keeping themselves off the talent and concentrate more on their work." I closed my eyes feeling anger rise in levels, I wasn't able to control much longer. "I know a lot of the talent so what. Most are like brothers to me, friends, and workers. Just like you always said it would turn out to be like when I came on the road with you. So don't you even DARE, go on sounding like I'm a first class ring rat Uncle, cause I'm not what you think I am." Snorting to his niece's words. "Could of fooled me. You got into a mess and I knew it was, since the first time you told me you were pregnant Teagan. Now you won't find someone to settle down with. Nobody doesn't want to take care of someone else's kids. You're so much like you're Mother. Spitten image and actions."

I closed my eyes as I gritted my teeth. "I'm nothing like Mom." I mumbled under my breath. Lowering his hands to his sides. "What was that? Speak up Teagan if you want me to hear you." Opening my eyes as I lifted my head up. "I said, I'm nothing like Mom. I made one mistake according to you. But to me, it wasn't a mistake. I've got a great couple of kids that I wouldn't trade in for nothing.

I'm a great mother thank you very much. You're just too damn blind to see that. Get off your god damn high horse Uncle. Take the blinders off, before you lose what's around and in front of you. I don't care how much damn money you got. It's not everything." Narrowing his eyes towards his niece. "You are your Mother. Next thing you know it, you'll be on the streets drugged out of your mind, ending up in the psycho ward. Then those two kids will end up in the system like you did." Gritting his teeth as his niece's hand made contact with his right cheek, as a huge 'smack' was heard echoing through the hallway.

Narrowing my darken sky blue eyes towards him. "You EVER say something like that to me again. You will not be standing much longer. I don't care if you're my Uncle or not. Stay away from my kids and myself. Or next time you will receive something more than that." Turning as I bolted into the locker room, slamming the door in his face before Uncle could say another word.

**Chapter 4**

Sighing as I finally got the kids calmed enough to fall asleep. Closing their door, but leaving it open a crack, in case they needed me. Walking over, plopping onto the couch, curling up. After having a few choice words with Uncle, I packed up the kids and got out of the arena, bringing the kids back to the hotel. They were very upset that they couldn't see their father as promised. Laying my chin upon my bent knees, closing my eyes as Uncle's words ran through my head. I hated his guts and I was hoping he regretted ever saying those words, which I highly doubted. Running a hand through my hair as a knock sounded upon the door. Climbing to my feet as I adjusted my jeans and t-shirt I was wearing, while walking over to the door. Opening it a crack as I peeked out. "Hold on a minute.." Closing the door as I unchained the door so I could open it wider. Opening the door all the way. "Come on in." My two best friends in the world stepped in, Selenna and her husband Mark, most of you know as the Undertaker in the business.

Receiving a hug from Sel as the door nearly closed on Mark. "I heard what happen hun. You alright?" She asked in a whisper in my ear. Wrapping my arms around her as I sighed. "Yea.. Peachy.." Pulling back from the hug as I led them more into the living room of the suite. Moving some papers and such onto the coffee table. "Pardon the mess. Brought home work with me.. Again." Mark and Sel seated themselves upon the love seat. "Need me to ring his neck Teag?" Mark asked flat out. Sel smacked Mark's shoulder. "I told you to not ask that." Mark rubbed his shoulder. "I wasn't the only one wanting to ask it. Might as well ask now." Giggling as I seated myself upon the couch, closing my laptop. "No neither one of you don't touch him. He's just being a stupid fool at the moment. He's the one losing out. Just leave him be."

"It's not going to be that easy." Mark snorted out. Sel elbowed him in the ribs to keep him quiet. I looked to Mark then to Sel. "What's going on?" Sel sighs as she looks to me, running a hand through her jet black locks, that went down her back, stopping mid way in waves. "There are Layfield Head hunters out in the Raw locker room." Lowering my head into my hands, my voice muffled. "Who spilled it?" "You would never guess..." Mark added. Lifting my head up as I looked to the two of them. "Don't tell me JC again.." They both shook their heads. "Then who?" They both looked to one another then back to Teagan. "Layfield himself. After you struck him, he was pissed and decided to throw a tantrum as he walked down the hallway to his locker room." Mark explained.

Sighing as I shook my head. "He's a deadman. No pun intended." Mark chuckles. Sel gets up and plops herself upon the couch, next to her best friend and sister, placing an arm around her shoulders, "Don't do nothing stupid hun. Those kids need you more than anything. Let the guys handle your Uncle." I shook my head. "No this is between him and myself. Nobody else. He wants to make Chris the excuse. Not no more. Chris didn't do nothing to him, nor me. But give me a pair of wonderful angels. Treat me like a woman, helps out as much as he can secretively with the kids." "So he is helping out?" Sel questioned. Nodding my head. "Yes he has. Ever since I first told him I was pregnant. There's a lot Uncle doesn't know. I let Chris in on everything, well the best I could without Uncle knowing. He's the father, I wasn't going to leave him out of his kids' lives. That wouldn't be fair."

"Sounds logical to me. Someone ever tried to deny me my kids. I would kill whomever it was." Mark grumped out as he yawned. Sel looked to him. "There better be no little Calaway's running around that I don't know of. Or there will be a procedure done with lots of pain involved." Mark cleared his throat as he shook his head. "Not that I know of." Sel snorts as she turns her attention back to Teagan. "Don't worry hun, we're here for you and the kids no matter what." Nodding my head. "I know ya'll are. It's just not fair I've lost what actual family I had left over this. How messed up is that?" "You don't want my answer." Mark commented. "We didn't ask for it.

Why don't you go back to the hotel room grumpy bear. I'll be there in a little while." Sel explained. Mark gets to his feet, walked over, hugging Teagan. "Call if you need anything." He whispered in my ear as he stood to his full height and left the room, leaving the ladies to their bashing and girl talk.

Sighing as I escorted Sel to the door. "Thanks for the talk hun. I appreciate it and needed it." Sel nods as she steps out the door. "Now to go deal with the grumpy bear." Both women giggle as Sel turned to walk off, running into Chris. Chris steadied her. "Sorry Sel, that was my fault." He said softly as Sel smiled to him. "It's alright Chris, I wasn't paying attention. Have a good night. Both of you." Winking at Teagan as she walked off to her and Mark's room.

Chris stepped up in a pair of jeans and a short sleeve black buttoned down shirt, top three buttons undone. "I thought I would catch you before you went to sleep.." Nodding my head as I stepped to the side. "Come on in hun." Chris steps inside and past Teagan to the living room. Closing the door, as I walked back into the living room, seating myself upon the couch, curling my feet underneath.

Patting the sofa next to me. "Take a seat Chris." Shaking his head as he stood, facing the fire place where a fire had been burning for most of the night. "No thanks... I ran into your so call Uncle at the arena tonight..." Swallowing past the lump in my throat as I lowered my head some. "I guess he told you.." "In so few words he told me what happen..." Slowly turning around as he faced Teagan, with his arms crossed over his chest. "What gives you the right to make a decision to get rid of the twins?"

Whipping my head up, looking to Chris like he has lost his mind. "What the hell are you talking about? Get rid of the twins.. Chris you were sadly informed, I would never and I mean never get rid of them. Best thing that has happened in my life, besides you." Running a hand through his short blonde hair, reaching into his shirt, tossing an envelope upon the table. "According to these... You're lying to me Teagan." Untucking my feet from under me, leaning forward grabbing the business size envelope and opening it. Papers were folded up inside. Slowly with a shaky hand I removed, unfolded and began to read. Slowly I lowered them as I couldn't even speak. I lowered my head as I felt tears pricking my eyes.

Chris watched Teagan open the envelope and look inside. He closed his eyes upon seeing her reaction and felt his heart drop into his stomach. Speaking softly. "So it's true?" Getting to my feet. "Chris... I never put these papers in. I swear upon our kid's souls I didn't. This has to be my Uncle's handy work with money and shit. You know how he is.." Chris swallowed hard as he slowly opened his eyes. "If it was your Uncle, then why is your name and signature on those papers?"

I looked to them once again. "I don't know.. I swear I don't remember ever signing papers like these. I would never ever think of doing something this cruel. I love Christopher and Christina. You know that as much as anybody in this company."

Chris sighed heavley. "I stopped the papers from being processed. I had some quick work with some lawyers that my parents knew. The kid's custody belong to my parents, until further notice." I closed my eyes as the papers fell from my hands back onto the coffee table. "Don't.. Don't do this Chris.. Please.." Chris stepped up as he placed his hands upon Teagan's shoulders. "I'm sorry Teag. The way things are right now, I'm thinking of their best interest." I looked up to him with tear running down my cheeks. "Their best interest is to be with me and you... Ever think of that?" Chris swallowed hard past the lump in his throat, speaking softly. "I'm sorry Teag.." Slowly he lowered his hands from her shoulders, stepping towards the door to leave. "It's only temporary until we get things squared away..."

Sniffling as I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat once again. My feet felt frozen to the floor, as I felt my world falling down around me. Speaking softly. "Don't Chris... I had nothing.. To do with this.." Chris stops in his foot steps. "I don't know if I believe that or not Teagan at the moment. I'm doing what's best for our kids. I'll be by in the morning to pick them up. Mom and Dad are flying in tonight to take them back to Winnipeg in the morning." Shaking my head as I clenched my fists at my sides. "Over my dead...body your gonna have to take them.."

Chris sighs gently. "You can't deny it Teagan, it's the courts who say it has to happen..." Lowering my head, speaking softly once again. "I thought you loved me Chris. My guess...was wrong.." Slowly turning as he slowly began to walk off. "I did, until I found out that there's another in your life. No room for me.."

Lifting my head up to his words, about to say something as I heard the door close, knowing he had left the room. Slowly falling to my knees as I buried my head in my arms. This was a nightmare coming true. There was nothing I could do to stop it. It was a downward spiral and I couldn't climb out to save myself. Slowly laying upon my side as I curled up upon the floor in front of the fire, I cried myself to sleep.

**Chapter 5**

Sel sat in Mark's locker room, working on his schedule along with a couple of the other talents schedules. Slowly plucking away on the keys, saving the work as she slowly stood up, stretching to take a break. Mark was out doing promos and getting ready for his match later on, so she was the only one in the locker room at the moment. Stepping out into the hallway as John came walking up to her. "Hey Sel.." Stopping in her foot steps as she smiled and then saw the expression on JC's face. "What's wrong John? Usually you're so full of energy, can't hold you still."

John stopped in front of Sel as he looked to her. "It's Teagan.. I can't find her anywhere. Usually I can find her and the rug rats off the bat. But not tonight, she has my schedule." Sel lifted a brow to this. "That's odd, check her office?" John nods his head. "First place I looked. I haven't seen Chris around either. I was gonna ask him."

Sel started to giggle. "Maybe they had a late night and might be running a bit late." John chuckles. "True, knowing those two. If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her." Sel nods as John walks off down the hallway. Shrugging off the chill that ran down her spine as she continued down the hallway to the make shift cafeteria. Getting what she wanted, seating herself at a table to relax a bit before heading back to work. Not really paying attention to her surroundings, lost in her notebook, seeing someone standing next to her had caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Looking up from her notebook to Layfield standing before her. Putting her pen down, so she wouldn't use it as a weapon. "What can I help you with?" She hissed out as she narrowed her eyes towards him. Lifting a brow from under his cowboy hat. "Just about to ask if you've seen my niece around? Wanted to talk to her about some work and introduce her to someone. Knowing you two are practically attached at the hip, when your not with the Deadman."

Snorting towards that. "For one, If I knew where she was, I wouldn't tell you. Find her yourself Layfield. Two and for your own information, I have two words for you, Fuck off." Gripping her pen once again as she went back to work. Layfield narrowed his eyes. "Answer the question Sel. Not that damn hard." Sel looked up from her notebook, speaking oh so sweetly. "Get your ears cleaned out Layfield. I don't know. Go find her yourself." Lowering her head once again to get back to work. Layfield grunted as he walked off. Sel looking up with a giggle as she watched him stalk off. Closing her notebook as she gathered her gear, tossing her trash out and headed back to the locker room to finish her work on the laptop.

Stretching after another hour of work, getting caught off guard by a mind blowing kiss. Kissing her husband back as he pulled back. "Surprise.." He chuckles. Sel smiled up at him. "I would say so. You won didn't you? Every time you do, that's when you get sneaky with me." Chuckling once again as he placed his long, black trench coat upon the sofa along with his hat. "Yes I did. I thought you would be off with Teagan and the kids." Crouching down rummaging through his bag for his clothes, so after he showered he could change. "Been busy. I was gonna go try and hunt her down. Everybody has been coming to me, asking if I've seen her or Chris." Mark stands to his full height, turning and looks to you. "Maybe they took the night off. Teag's been needing some time off. Working non-stop like she has." Sel nods her head. "That's probably it. They took it together to be with the kids. I'll call her in a couple of days, see how her and Chris are doing." Shutting down her lap top as she got ready to leave, while Mark went into the back of the locker room to shower and change.

Heading out of the arena to head back to the hotel for the night, Sel stopped in her tracks as something had caught her eye. Mark stopped as he put his gear in the truck. "What's got your attention?" Looking around the truck door to her. Sel lifted her hand up and points. "Chris' rental.."

Sel walks over, stopping in her tracks upon seeing a couple of small back packs in the back seat, along with something else. Slowly backing away from it as she jogged over to the truck, climbing in. Mark looked to her. "Seen a ghost?" Sel shook her head. "We need to get back to the hotel Mark.." Mark nods as he climbs into the truck, both buckling up as Mark drives off to the hotel.

Groaning as I slowly trudged to the door, keeping my hotel suite dark as I could get it. Kicking an empty bottle of Jack Daniels with my bare foot as I growled in pain. Whoever was pounding on my door this time of night, was going to get their ass handed to them. Finally finding the door, unlocking it to the impatient one as I opened the door slowly, growling at the hall lights flooding into my face. Lowering my head. "WHAT?!" I bellowed as my eyes adjusted somewhat as I looked up.

Jumping back as John rubbed the back of his neck, then saw the condition of his best friend. Narrowing his blue eyes with concern. "Teagan..." Blood shot eyes looked up to John, looking disheveled, blue jeans and t-shirt looking slept in. "Yes John.. It's me.. Can I help you? Waking me this time of night..." John looked to her oddly. "It's only 9 at night Teagan... I came looking for you, I was concerned when you didn't show for work without no word." Leaning against the door frame, keeping the door open, without it closing on me. "I took tonight off to get some sleep. I'm burnt out John. Is it too much to ask for that?" John shook his head gently, speaking softly. "No it's not. I'm sorry that I was being a concerned friend Teagan." Slowly he turned and walked off back to his room. Sighing as I walked back inside, letting the door slam, locking it up as I headed back to bed, but not without drinking the rest of the third bottle of Whiskey that was sitting upon the night stand.

John had made it up to his door, about to walk in. Not feeling like talking to anybody, after the confrontation with Teagan. He was kind of heart broken on how he was talked and treated by her. He knew there was something going on, but what was the question. "John!" Turning his head and looking down the hallway as Sel came running up to him. Mark walking to their room with their gear a few doors down. "Sel.. What's wrong?" John asked as he saw how scared Sel looked, almost pale. Sel placed her hands upon John's shoulders. "Have you seen Teagan?" John sighs deeply, nodding his head, speaking softly. "I have..."

Sel swallowed hard. "So it's true?" John lifted a brow. "Is what true?" Sel lowered her hands from his shoulders, taking a step back. "That.. Chris and the kids..." John shifted the weight upon his feet and looked to Sel, now completely lost and confused. "Chris and the kids what? Sel now you've got me confused. What's going on?" Sel lowered her head as she swallowed hard. She didn't know how to explain to John, what the phone call she received on the way back to the hotel was about. "I received a call on our way back here, after I saw Chris' rental in the parking garage..." John narrowed his eyes, voice dropping an octave. "Sel.. Tell me.." Sel sniffled as she looked into John's blue eyes as she began to speak.

**Chapter 6**

John sighed as he stepped up to Teagan's room, knocking gently. "Teagan. It's John. Open up.. We've got to talk now." He heard noises from the other side of the door, unlocking of the door, as the door slowly swung open as Teagan came into view from the darkness. Lifting my light blue eyes to him. "What now John.." I sighed gently as I spoke. John looked to Teagan, his blue eyes telling her everything. "Uhh.. Teagan I've.. Got some bad news..." He swallowed past the lump in his throat. Quickly sleep left my eyes and body as I saw the expression on John's grim face. "Come on in John. We'll talk in private." Opening the door more, letting John inside the room, after turning on a light. "Sorry about the mess..."

John stepped into the messy suite, clothes all over the place along with empty beer cans and whiskey bottles. Hearing a groan from a nearby room of the suite. John lifted a brow. "Should I ask?" Sighing gently. "It's Jeff in that room. He had a little too much partying at a club tonight. He passed out in that room. Along with Dave and Glen in the other two rooms." Slowly walking into my room, moving a few dirty clothes, "Sorry late night..." An empty bottle of JD sat upon the night stand beside the bed. Along with a couple of prescription pill bottles, both closed. John stopped as he closed the door behind him. He saw everything and wasn't happy with what he saw, at the moment, that was the last thing he needed to talk about. Seating myself upon the bed as I yawned a bit, rubbing my eyes. "What's going on John? You look like someone kicked your dog..."

John walked over, after getting over the initial shock of who Teagan was with and what she was doing. This wasn't the Teagan he knew, but putting that aside. Seating himself beside her on the bed, swallowing past the lump in his throat. "Teagan... I just receive a phone call, that you never want to get..." Slowly lifting my head up, turning to face John as my light blues looked into his worried blues. "John.. Tell me..." John slowly got the words together as he gripped Teagan's hands in his gently. "There... was an accident tonight. It involved the kids and Chris..." Gasping as I felt John grip my hands as I jumped to my feet. "How are my angels? Where are they?"

I started to panic, asking a million questions.

John gripped Teagan's hands, when she tried to pull away as he stood to his feet. "Listen Teag..." I stopped as John stood to his feet, slowly turning my attention to him. "No..." I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat as tears filled my vision. John wrapped his arms around his best friend, whispering the rest of the news to her. "I'm sorry Teagan they didn't survive..."

Pulling against his arms as I broke down, feeling my heart shatter into pieces as the tears flowed like streams down my cheeks. John kept his grip on her as she broke down into hysterics. Turning in John's arms as I beat my fists against the floor in anger, repeatedly until exhaustion over took me.

John didn't let her go or say anything, letting Teagan take the bad news in her own way. As he felt her slowly going limp in his arms, he knew it was going to be a long healing process. But he didn't tell her everything that he needed to tell her. Maybe he would in the morning, after hopefully the initial shock is over. Leaning back against John as I felt my body giving into the physical and mental exhaustion of breaking down, over the last few hours. Slowly turning as I curled up in his arms, burying my face into his t-shirt, closing my eyes. John sighed heavley as he held Teagan in his arms, he didn't know no other way to comfort her at the moment, but be there for her, like he always has.

After feeling Teagan fall into a restless sleep in his arms, slowly he climbed to his feet, placing her in bed. Covering her up, making sure she was comfortable, he went to pull away to leave, Teagan hadn't let him go. "Don't... Leave.." I sniffled out. Speaking softly. "I was just gonna turn out the light.." Letting John go as he turned off the light, walking around to the other side of the bed. Laying on top of the blankets in just a pair of shorts he had on under his jean shorts, he had previously taking off before laying down. Feeling Teagan snuggle up to him in her sleep, holding her in his arms once again as he got comfortable and dozed in a light sleep, until Teagan had fully fallen into a deep sleep.

**Chapter 7**

Moving under the covers as I yawned, not feel like getting up at the moment. One foot was stuck out from under the covers, as I fell back into a light doze. It had been six months since Christina and Christopher were killed. John had been there the whole time, but then I just pulled myself away from everyone into my own world. Only thing I did was go to the arena, bury myself in work and come back to the hotels, drink myself to sleep. I took no phone calls, no nothing, unless it had to deal with work. I knew I had nothing left in my life. My angels were gone, my Uncle wasn't speaking to me, I didn't feel like dealing with Chris. John walked up to the door, knocking upon the hotel door. "Teag... Open up it's JC.." Burying my head under a pillow, ignoring him, thinking maybe he would go away. John ran a hand through his marine cut as he shook his head. He was really getting worried about his best friend, but he didn't know how to help her. She was pushing everybody away, even her best friend since grade school, Sel. Deciding to try again later, he walked off, carrying his bag, heading out for the arena for a house show. Hoping Teagan would follow, maybe later on.

Stepping into the arena, heading to his locker room, JC was stopped. Layfield had stepped into his path way. "Where's my niece?" He asked with his hands on his hips. John looked to him as he shook his head with a bit of a chuckle. "After all this time... You come to me asking where she is. Ain't that something." Layfield removed his ten gallon cowboy hat and looked to the young punk. "What are you getting at Cena?"

John narrowed his blue eyes. "Listen and listen good Layfield. If you haven't figured it out by now. Your niece, that you seem so concerned about at the moment. Isn't here. Probably won't be showing up either until Raw. If you want to get a hold of her, call her, or go find her yourself. I'm not a missing person's service." With that said, stepping to the side and walking around Layfield, continued on his way to his locker room. Layfield looked to the young man, running a hand through his hair, looking a bit confused on to what he was saying. Rummaging through his inside suit jacket pocket, digging out his cell phone, opening it and making a few calls as he walked off to fetch some coffee, before heading out to do his ultimate return to the ring.

John had managed to get a spare key to Teagan's room. He wasn't going to let her waste away the rest of her life like this. Even if it killed him he was going to help her get back on her feet, somehow. Finally getting the door to unlock, quietly as he could, stepped inside. Kicking an empty whiskey bottle upon the floor. Sighing as he shook his head, turning on a light as it lit up the living room part of the suite. It was completely trashed, empty beer bottles and such. Her work was spread out on the coffee table with the laptop open, but not turned on. John stood there and took everything in. This wasn't Teagan, this was a feeling sorry for yourself version. It had been six months since losing her kids, but still, start slowly getting back into the swing of things. John put his bag down and headed for the kitchen, grabbing a trash bag and started picking up the suite. Getting things situated, opening shades and getting some sun light and fresh air into the place.

Slowly I slid my head out from under the pillow, that had buried me from everything to sleep off the rest of the hang over I was in. I heard noises and such outside my bedroom door. Slowly getting myself to sit up, running a hand through my short, dark red dyed hair.

Yawning as I slowly climbed to my feet, heading into the bathroom to get cleaned up a bit, change my clothes. I know I needed to finish my work at least before hopefully going out with a few of the guys tonight for drinks and pool. Dressing in a pair of black baggy jeans, sleeveless black Harley Davidson t-shirt, tying a dark blue bandana around my head to keep my hair out of my face.

I groaned as sunlight filled the room as the bedroom door opened. Rubbing my eyes as a shadow filled the doorway. "What the.." I grumbled out as John stepped into the room. "Look what the dead woke up.. Ready to join the land of the living I see..." Plopping myself on the edge of the bed, grabbing my black work boots. "I'm awake.. What more do you want?" John walked over, opening the shade to let the sun light in. "You to be human again. You're not a vampire Teagan." John turned and sighed, seeing what Teagan was wearing. It was her usual since everything happened. Hiding under the dark color clothes and such. Doing work, then probably going to go hide in the bars with Steve Austin, Dave and Randy for the rest of the night, or the clubs by herself.

"Ever think of wearing something else besides black and dark colors?" John asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Finishing tying my work boots as I slowly stood up, grabbing my black vest, slipping it on. "Nope. I'm comfortable if that's any of your business John..." Stopping as I looked to him. "How did you get in here anyways?" John lifted his hand up with the spare key card in his hand. "Front desk gave me a spare key. Everybody thought you were dead or something Teag. You haven't come out in two days. We leave for the next city tonight." Shrugging as I grabbed my keycard to the place, packing up my gear, stepping out into the living room. "I know we do. Why do you think I have my gear packed up and ready to head out on the road?" John follows as he leans against the door way that separated the living room from the bedroom.

"I don't know Teag, maybe so you won't forget after your drinking binge with the guys tonight? Burying yourself deeper into the nothing you are falling into.. I don't know take a pick?" Snorting as I sat down in front of my laptop as I let it warm up going through paper work. "Don't give me lectures John. I'm sick and tired of hearing it from everyone. Only one I don't hear it from is my ex-Uncle. Who could care less of what happened." John sighs frustrated, walking over and picking Teagan up by the back of the shirt. "Follow me.."

Getting up as I growled. "Let me go Johnathan." John shook his head under the protest, guiding Teagan to the bathroom, letting her go. "You are going to dress out of those clothes and into something normal. You're going to join the land of the living from now on Teagan. No matter how much you protest! I'm going to haunt you until you start straightening yourself out!"

Leaning against the sink, crossing my arms over my chest. "I have every damn right to do what I want, when I want. You're not my father JC. What I do is NOBODY'S business! Not even yours. So why don't you leave me alone, let me do what I want." "I have left you alone for the last SIX MONTHS! Look at yourself Teagan. You're losing weight, you look like a damn vampire. You are slowly killing yourself. Is that what you want?" Turning as I look at myself in the mirror. Lowering my light blue eyes to the sink, speaking softly. "Who cares... I have lost everything.. I have nothing to live for.." John steps up, removing the vest, tossing it out onto the floor of the bedroom, placing his hands gently upon Teagan's shoulders, rubbing them gently. "Teagan.. You have plenty to live for. It might not seem it, but you do..." Closing my eyes as I sighed, feeling John's hands upon my shoulders gently. "What's that? My Uncle..."

John chuckles gently. "No not exactly... You have your friends and traveling family that cares about you Teagan. What about Mark, Jeff, Matt... Your best friend Sel..." Slowly I lift my head up and looking up to him. John smiled gently as he lifted his hands up wiping lingering tears away on Teagan's cheeks. "Most important of all..." Slowly turning to face him and finish his sentence. "You.." John lifts a brow. "I was gonna say your Uncle.." Snorting as I wrap my arms around his waist, leaning my head against his chest. "You're more important than he is.. To me you are." John's smile widen a bit more as he wrapped his arms gently around Teagan's shaking body. Speaking softly. "It's alright Teag. Let it all out. I'm here.." Gripping John's shirt as I slowly sunk to my knees, feeling him coming with me, as I finally broke down, after holding it all in for the past six months.

After letting Teagan have her time, John helped her get to her feet. Ran her a bath, so she could soak, before doing her work. Sighing as I sniffled, I did everything John wanted without protest. John was about to exit the bathroom, when he felt Teagan's hand not letting his go. "Don't leave.." John smiled to her. "I won't.. I'll be right outside the door. Let you bathe and I'll order some brunch." Nodding my head as I released John's hand, letting him leave as he shut the door. Sighing as I got myself together and got into the tub as I groaned in delight at the hot water hitting my body, relaxing.

**Chapter 8**

Stepping into the backstage area, following John in for the night. Dressed in a pair of blue jeans, red Boston Red Sox t-shirt, white and blue high top sneakers. Stopping in my foot steps as I felt a hand upon my shoulder. "It's alright Teagan. You can do this." John encouraged as I looked to him. Adjusting my bag upon my shoulder as I took a deep breath, slowly releasing it. "I know.. Just.." John lowered his hand from her shoulder, grasping her hand gently. "I'm here. But your gonna have to show yourself here sometime. Might as well be now."

Nodding my head gently, gripping John's hand. "Let's do this.." John smiles gently as he led Teagan to his dressing room, where she would be doing her work there, under his watchful eye for awhile.

Entering his locker room, I decided to set up shop in a corner, where I could watch a monitor and watch him come and go, in case I needed him. John placed his gear to the side as he saw Teagan making herself at home.

Walking over. "You going to be alright, while I go check on a few things?" Looking up from my laptop and nods. "Yea. I might not be here when you get back..." John lifts a brow to those words. "I might go find Sel. Show her I'm still alive." John chuckles. "I thought you were gonna take off on me and not come back." Chuckling a bit. "Uhh no. I have friends here, like you said." John kisses her forehead before exiting his locker room, to deal with business before the show.

Hearing a knock upon the door, looking up from my current schedule I was working on. My eyes lit up, jumping up without another word, pouncing on the knocker. "My God! I thought you were dead somewhere!" Jeff shouted as he caught Teagan in his arms. "Skitters! Damn man, can't pick a color?" I snickered as I pulled back from the bear hug. Jeff runs a hand through his multi colored hair. "You know me Teagan. Can't have more than one color.." Giggling as I took a step back. "Looking good bro. Lose weight?" Jeff looked to himself. "Not that I know." Looking back to Teagan with a bit of concern in his eyes, speaking softly. "You look awesome Teag. How are you doing?" Sighing gently. "Alright. JC gave me a kick in the ass.." Jeff chuckles. "About time someone did. Glad it was Cena and not me." Giggling as I patted his shoulder. "I couldn't hit you Skitters. Not for a million bucks. But I'm doing better, thank you for asking. Where's your brother?" "Matt's home for awhile. He got hurt pretty bad a few shows back. But he's calling later, I'll let you surprise him by talking to him. He would love to hear your voice. He's been asking about you." Nodding my head gently. "I'll call him later, to see how he's doing."

Jeff nods as he shoves his hands into his black jeans front pockets. "You've been missed Teag..." He softly said. Stepping up to Jeff, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. "I know and I'm sorry if I hurt anybody, especially you and Matt. You're like brothers to me. But I'll make it up to you. I promise." Jeff chuckles as he hugs Teagan once again, this time spinning her around. "Jeff.. You know how much I hate that."

Letting him go as I walk over to my back pack. "I do have something for you though." Jeff lifts a brow as he bounces on the balls of his feet. "What is it?" Giggling as I rummage through my bag. "I saw it on the way here. Had to get it for you." Pulling a plastic bag out of my back pack, walking over and handing it to him. "For you." Jeff took the bag, opened it and peeked inside. His eyes going wide. "No way!" He pounced on Teagan with a monstrous hug.

"You rule you know that right?" Giggling as I nod. "Yes I know. Don't eat all of it in one day. You'll end up sick." Jeff pulls back and nods. "I won't I swear. Thanks Teagan.." Closes up the bag as he looks to her. "If you need to talk or anything.." I shook my head. "No need to say it Jeff. I know where to find you." He nods as he sighs. "I better go. I've got to go see the trainer then warm ups. I'll stop by later before I leave." Nodding my head. "I'll be here. Where Cena goes I'm around usually." Jeff nods with one last hug before he walked off.

Sighing as I run a hand through my hair as I seat myself and got back to work, but not for long. "Teagan..." Stopping mid typing as I froze to the voice. Slowly looking up as my eyes narrow to slits. "What do you want?" Standing in the doorway, head lowered, hands in his blue jean pockets was Chris. "I thought I wouldn't be seeing you tonight..." He softly spoke. "Well you guessed wrong. I'm back to work as you can see. Say your peace Chris and leave. I have nothing to say to you. You know what I've got to say already." Chris nods as he lifts a hand up, running it through his short blonde locks. "Thought we could talk things out.." Slowly standing to my feet as I walked over, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "I have nothing to say to you Chris. You've heard what I've had to say. I want nothing to do with you. Better off that way. Like I've told you it's going to take more time to even trust you again, before I can even call you a friend."

Chris nods his head gently. "I understand that. But I was going to say it's nice to see you back around. And your Uncle's looking for you." Nodding my head. "Thanks and I could care less about him at the moment. Could you just please leave Chris..." Nodding his head as he slowly turned and walked off. Leaning against the doorway to John's locker room, running a hand through my hair. Shaking my head as memories slowly flowed back into my mind. "Damn him.." "Damn who?" Slowly lifting my head up as I look to Mark. "Uhh.. Nothing Mark.. Someone who needs an ass kicking.. What's up big bro?" Stopping in his foot steps. "Nothing much. Looking for my lovely half Selenna. Have you seen her?" Shaking my head. "No I was going to go look for her later, have a chat. But I've got a lot of work to do. Got behind.." Mark nods. "Good to see your cheerful once again. You had us worried for quite awhile..." Sighing gently. "I'm sorry Mark.. If I had you and Sel shoved to the side like you two were nothing. A lot was..."

Mark lifted a hand up, placing it upon Teagan's shoulder. "No need for explaining. We both understand and knew you would come around sometime. If you need to talk we're here for you alright?" Nodding as I place a hand upon his. "Check the cafeteria, about this time she's usually having a salad." Mark chuckles as he slides his hand out from under mine. "I should of checked there first. See you later?" Nodding my head. "I'll be here until John has to leave. If you don't find me here, stop by my suite. I'll be there. John and I are sharing it." Mark nods. "Will do. I better go find her. Got some changes to the schedule she needs to know about. Catch you later kiddo." Mark commented as he walked off down the hallway. Chuckling as I walked back into John's locker room, seating myself to get back to work, trying to play catch up.

Sighing as I plopped onto the couch, yawning gently as I closed my eyes. "Man what a night.." John chuckles as he walks out of the bathroom, in just a pair of boxers, after finishing with his shower. "I told you everybody missed you Teag."

Slowly opening my eyes as I look to John. "Alright you were right. You wanna medal for that honor?" John chuckles as he places the towel he was using, into the dirty towel pile for room service. "Yea I do. I've got a big enough chest to pin it on." Giggling as I sat up rubbing the back of my neck gently. "Alright all high and mighty.." John seats himself as he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. It was music to his ears to hear Teagan's laughing once again, after all these months. "Good to hear you happy again Teagan." John spoke softly. Looking to John as I heard his words. "Feels good to be back on my feet..." Slowly turning so I could face him, moving closer to him, placing my hands upon his knees. "Thanks for giving me a kick in the ass that I needed."

John chuckles as he places his hands on top of hers. "No problem. That's what friends are for.." Their eyes met and couldn't pull away as everything around them seemed to disappear for it seemed like an eternity. Slowly I leaned forward, our lips nearly inches from one another. John closed the gap between them as his lips latched gently onto Teagan's in a soft kiss. Feeling shivers run through my body, when John's lips met mine. Slowly we pulled back at the same time. "I'm.." John started to speak as I lifted a hand up, placing a finger upon his lips to shut him up. "Don't speak.. It's alright.. I've.. I've always wanted to do that." Speaking softly as I slowly climbed to my feet, grasping one of John's hands as I pulled him to his feet, leading him to my room, closing the door behind us. Where we got lost for quite a number of hours within ourselves.

**Chapter 9**

Stepping into the arena with my bag over my shoulder, I showed up by myself to get some work done. Leaving John at the hotel to sleep off last night's fun. Smiling as I walked down the hallway, stopping as I heard a voice behind me. "Someone looks like they got lucky last night..." Slowly turning around as I giggled and saw Sel standing there. "Does it show that well?" Sel giggles and nods as she walks over, hugging her best friend. Pulling back from the hug as she giggles once again. "Captain Obvious could figure it out. If they looked hard enough. It's great to see you happy again Teag."

Nodding my head gently. "You don't know how much it feels to live again Sel, really you don't. But I do.." Sel shook her head. "Mark told me and no you don't. Mark and myself knew you would come around, just needed space. But it's good to have my best friend and sister back."

Nodding my head gently. "You don't know how that makes me feel to hear that Sel. Really I've missed you, Mark... Everybody.. Alright even Uncle. The pain in the ass he can be sometimes.." Sel chuckles as she sighs. "Mentioning your Uncle.." Turning as I adjusted my bag upon my shoulder. "Oh God..." I mumbled as he walked up to the two of us. "Just the one I've been looking for.." Layfield commented as he stepped up to the two ladies.

Removing his cowboy hat, holding it in his left hand. Looking to Sel as I nod, letting her know I can handle him on my own. Feeling her squeeze my shoulder before walking off to Mark's locker room. Turning my full attention to Uncle. "What can I do you for Uncle John?" Clearing his throat as he looked to his niece. "Why don't we go somewhere and talk. I've been looking for you.. For quite sometime.."

He spoke softly. Nodding as I led the way to my office. "Let's talk in my office, before business picks up." Motioning him in as I stepped in behind him. Closing the door as I placed my bag on the floor. Seating myself behind my desk full of papers from last night, laptop on and ready to roll, as I ordered by the help that set up my office for me. "What's on your mind Uncle? I've heard you've been looking for me in all the wrong places per usual." Seating himself as he placed his hat upon his knee. Leaning back in the chair he occupied, looking a bit uneasy, as he was looking for the right words.

Lifting a brow as he didn't speak at first. "Alright I'll break the ice between us then.. I'm doing better thanks for asking. No I didn't need you around when I needed you the most in my life. I had others around to handle that aspect. No, Chris and I aren't on speaking terms. I don't think we will be for quite awhile. Yes as you can see I'm happy as a pig in mud and I'm not telling you why. And no you can't not know anything else about that, because I know how you feel about that subject ALL too well. Yes I do miss them, I never stop thinking about them. Thanks for asking. Anything else did I miss?" Layfield sat there in shock as his niece pointed out everything that he was going to ask about. But not in so many sarcastic words. Nodding his head gently. "Yea you did miss something..." Lifting a brow to him. "What did I miss?" Looking to his niece as he sighs gently. "You missed the part of an Uncle being a complete asshole towards his niece, when everything he said was way out of line and unnecessary to say. He should of kept his damn big mouth shut and let his niece live her life the way she saw fit. Stood behind her and been happy for her, like his parents were at the time.

An uncle who's trying to apologize and isn't good at them and never will be, but is hoping his niece will slowly forgive him and his dumbass ways of looking at things. Hopefully let him back into her life slowly and at her pace." Slowly standing from my chair, walking around the desk as Layfield stood to his feet. Standing before him as I looked up to him. "Do you mean all of that?" Nodding his head gently. "Every word. I should never had said what I did to you Teagan. You're Mom did the best she could for you under the circumstances that she was in.

I should of been more supportive to you than I was for her. I regret not giving my own sister the support she needed. Instead I just turned my back on her, I still regret that to this day. I hope you'll forgive this stubborn bull for being a hard headed asshole..." "I don't know..." Layfield lifted a brow. "You don't know.. What do you want me to do.. Get on my knees and beg?" Lifting a brow to that idea as I took a step back. "Maybe.." Layfield sighs as he slowly got on his knees and looked to his niece. "Could you forgive a stubborn ass bull of an Uncle?" He pleaded. Giggling as I looked to him, stepping up as I placed my hands upon his shoulders. "Uncle John calm down.. I forgive you, even before you got on your knees. I just wanted to see if you would do it or not." Narrowing his eyes as he chuckles. "Alright..You got me there." Getting him onto his feet, seating myself next to him, after pulling a chair up as we got caught up in conversation, playing mostly catch up.

It seemed like hours as we talked. A knock on my door caught my attention as I got to my feet, opening it up as I leaned against the door. "John, come on in.." My words were stopped by him kissing me as he gently pushed me into the office. He slowly pulled back as he saw my Uncle getting to his feet, adjusting his suit jacket, grabbing his white signature cowboy hat off my desk. "Cena.." John looked up as he nodded. "Layfield.." Stepping back as I looked to the two of them, sizing one another up. "Now hold on before you two go at it... Let's get something straight first.." John didn't take his eyes off Layfield, same with Layfield with Cena. Both were listening to Teagan, who they knew was still in the room. Layfield placed his cowboy hat upon his head as I sighed.

"Before you two tear into one another. Let me speak first.." I looked between the two of them, knowing there was some tension between the two. Stepping between them as I placed my hands upon John's chest to get his attention. "First off, John he isn't in here causing trouble. Him and I were talking things out. He's after all still family, no matter what I've said in the past. That's why he's in here." John looked down to Teagan as his eyes softened. I felt the tension leaving his body, which was a good sign. John took a small step back as I lowered my hands and looked to my Uncle. "You don't even think about laying a hand on him or you will answer to me. I've told you everything Uncle John and you agreed to try and get along. I know both of you have your differences in everything, but still doesn't give you a right to want to kill him."

Layfield sighed as he looked away, his body easing the tension.

Nodding my head as I looked between the two of them. "Good now that I have the both of you calmed down enough to at least be in the same room, that's a start." Walking behind my desk as I seated myself. John stepped up as they both stood next to one another, facing one another still sizing one another up with their eyes. "You two..." Sighing as I shook my head. "You both have to learn to put your differences aside and at least try and get along. If not for yourselves, for me. I'm not going through anymore bullshit cause someone can't get a long with someone in my family or someone I love. Get me..."

Layfield turned his attention back to his niece. "I get it. But doesn't mean I have to like it right away." Looking to John. "JC.." Sighing gently as he turned his attention to Teagan. "What?" Looking mighty innocent. "Don't give me your innocent look. I know Uncle has made some mistakes in the past. But you have to look by them and respect him. You'll have to earn it, like he does from you." They both looked to one another once again as Layfield took a step back. "I don't know what she sees in you boy. But it sure better be something incredible, cause if you hurt her. I get to break your neck. Get me?" John nods. "Yea I get you Layfield, but you don't have to worry. I would never, I mean never hurt her. Her and I have been friends for a long time. We get a long just fine and we decided to take it to the next level.

But I will hold the threat in the back of my mind."

Layfield nods as he looks to his niece. "You're one lucky lady to have him. Someone that will treat you right, unlike someone else I'm fighting tonight." Turning his attention back to Cena. "You and I are going to have a talk later, man to man. I want to make sure you're right for my niece." John nods his head once again. "That sounds fair enough. You know where to find me." Layfield nods back, leaning his hand out. "To show there are no hard feelings." John looked to the outstretched hand of Layfield, thinking if this was real or not. Slowly he extended his own as their hands grasped, shaking, then releasing. "There are none." Layfield adjusts his jacket. "I'll come find you later Cena. I'll see you later Teag." Nodding my head as I stood up. "Bring me what you want done later Uncle John. I'll make sure it's done on time." Layfield smiled gently to his Niece and nods. "You bet. Thanks again I appreciate your help." With that said he left the room, letting the door close behind him.

**Chapter 10**

Some Years Later...

After things were laid out on the table, they got better with time. John and my Uncle John did earn one another's respect slowly. But they did see eye to eye on a lot of things, which to me is a miracle. Especially with Uncle, he can be very hard to get a long with. I should know first hand. Sighing gently as I saved the schedules I was working on. I was curled up on the couch in our suite, I decided to stay in and work instead of following John to the arena. Less noise more relaxation, plus our son Jerian Felix-Anthony Cena, wasn't up for the crowd tonight. Plus he was still getting over his cold. So he was a bit miserable to be around. Especially when he's only four years old.

When Uncle found out John and I were having a little one, he accept it with open arms, instead of going through the roof like he did with the twins. I guess he accepted John better than he did Chris. Must of saw more potential in him than anybody on the roster, plus JC treated me the way he told my Uncle he would, like a lady. I wouldn't want it any other way to tell you the truth. I'm happy, healthy and wouldn't change a thing, except the obvious. Having Christina and Christopher back, but every dark day does have it's dawn on the horizon when you least expect it.

Shutting down my laptop as I decided to call it a night. Stretching a bit as I heard the door open. "That you John?" I said as I turned on the couch, curling up under a blanket that I had draped over me. "No..It's your Uncle." I sighed as I saw Uncle walk into the room. "John gave me his key card. Told me to come sit with you until he gets back. He's going to be a little late." Lifting a brow to this as Uncle seated himself upon the love seat, putting his bag down with his gear in it from the arena. "Something happen?" I asked. "No nothing's wrong Teag. Everything's fine. You forgot he had his big match tonight, didn't you?" Sighing as I nodded. "Yes I did. Did he..." Layfield lifted a brow. "Did he what?" Sighing as I gave him a look. "Spill it Uncle.."

Layfield lifted his hands up. "I was swore to not tell, sorry Teagan. Or he'll have my head." Snapping my fingers as I sigh. "Dang it.. You two and your secrets. But it's good to see the both of you getting along so well as you are." Layfield sighed gently as he leaned back and got comfortable. Running a hand through his hair gently. "Me neither hun. I really thought we wouldn't be able too, but here we are. I guess I was a bit hard on him in the first place, but I had to be." Nodding my head. "Understandable Uncle. He knows you meant well, but did you have to be so hard on him?" Layfield chuckles, "No I guess not. But I had to test him ya know what I mean?" Nodding as I ran a hand through my shoulder length brown locks. I stopped dying it and let it grow out again. "Yes I do. You're acting more like a Father than an Uncle, which I appreciate."

Layfield smiled gently. "Hey someone has to look out for you. That's what family is for.. Am I right?"

Nodding my head as I sighed once again. "Yes your right." Turning as I heard Jerian's door open as the child slowly came walking out, rubbing his eyes, dragging a blanket in one hand, stuffed bear in the other, which looked like his Dad. "Hey little man. How you feeling?" I asked as he walked over to me, climbed gently into my lap, yawning softly. Snuggling against his Mom without a word. Wrapping my arms around him gently, making sure he was covered. "I'll give that 'I'm the same Mom' type answer." Jerian snuggled into his Mom along with his bear. "Where's Daddy?" He asked softly. "Should be back soon. Your Granpa's here." Lifting his head up as he looked to his Granpa, lifting his hand up waving a small wave at him.

Layfield smiled as he waved back gently to him. "Hey Slugger. Mom told me you weren't feeling good. I brought you something.." Reaching for his bag as Jerian slowly sat up, careful not to hurt his Mom. "What did you bring me Granpa?" Yawning gently after he finished asking his question. Layfield brought his bag out front, unzipping it, rummaging through it as he brought out the huge title from the SmackDown! brand.

"Your Granpa became champion tonight. I promise you if I won you would be the first to hold it, besides me." Jerian slowly looked to me. Smiling down at him gently. "Go ahead hun. It's alright."

Climbing out of his Mom's lap to his feet, leaving his bear and blanket with his Mom, walked over to his Granpa. Stopping as his eyes went wide at the sight of the huge belt sitting before him. Lifting his hands up as he slowly ran them over the shiny gold plate. Layfield chuckled as he looked to Teagan. "He's speechless." Giggling softly. "No I think that's the cold medicine. He's slow with reactions." Nodding his head as he turned his attention back to his grandson. "What do you think Slugger?" Jerian looked up to his Granpa, with his blue eyes. "It's huge.. You beat Uncle Dave?" Nodding his head to answer him. "Yea I did. Don't you worry. Uncle Dave's fine. He wanted me to tell you that." Jerian nods as Layfield laid the belt upon the coffee table so Jerian could look at it, at his own leisure.

Layfield slowly got to his feet as he walked over, seated himself next to me. "I needed to ask you something..." Moving to give him room, sitting up as I placed Jerian's blanket on the back of the couch, handing him his bear. Holding his bear in one arm, still letting his other hand examine the big title belt. Looking to Uncle. "Sure what's on your mind?" Putting his hands together. "You know I'm getting married next month right?" Nodding my head. "Yes I know. What's wrong? Getting cold feet or are you going to pull what John did. Show up at the very last second almost being late." Chuckling as he shook his head. "Uhh no. I'm not like him to depend on someone for a ride and have them not show up. Which I'm still making them pay. I wanted to make sure you can handle everything while I'm away.

You know the paper work and such for my business."

Placing a hand upon his knee. "Uncle calm down. I can handle it. If anything goes terribly wrong I know how to get a hold of you. I have all your contact information." Placing his hand upon mine as he snaps his fingers. "I almost forgot." Reaching over to his bag, sliding by Jerian, going through it as he took out an business size envelope, handing it to Teagan. "Here.. I think your going to want to see this.." Looking to the envelope as I took it from Uncle's grasp. Turning my gaze to him. "What is it?" "Open it up and see.." Slowly undoing the clasp on the back of the envelope, opening the flap, reaching in and pulling out a small stack of papers. Looking to Uncle. "What's all this?" Turning slight so he was facing her as he spoke. "Read them.." Flipping the stack of papers over, I started to read them over. After a few lines of reading my eyes went wide, as I slowly lowered the papers back to my lap. "You... didn't..." Nodding his head. "I did. You've talked about this for a long time Teagan. I went off and did it. I wanted to surprise you, after you were settled down from your surgery from three weeks ago." Looking to the papers again, I was in utterable shock. The papers sitting in my lap were legal adoption papers.

Uncle and myself had been talking for a long time, in himself adopting me and being my Father instead of an Uncle. But with everything and such going on, it was placed on the back burner. Well until now.

Putting the papers back into the envelope and handing them back. Layfield took them and placed them in his bag as I slowly moved to sitting up. Gently placing my arms around his neck in a gentle hug, laying my chin upon his shoulder. Gently whispering into his ear. "You don't know what this means to me..." Layfield wrapped his arms gently around his the niece, now daughter. "I'm proud to have you to be so. You've always told me you wanted one. Now you do." Slowly pulling back, taking it easy, cause of still being wrapped up in a soft back brace. Wiping away my tears as I sighed gently as Layfield looked to Teagan. "I know it's odd, but I rather have it this way. Plus if myself and Christine don't have any of our own. At least we know we'll have you and John." Nodding my head. "No matter what you two would have us."

Layfield pats her hand that sat next to him. "Also I promised my parents I would take care of you. Better than I did before..." Lifting a hand up, placing it on his shoulder. "Don't dwell on the past. It's not worth it. You've done so much for John and myself. We don't know how to repay you..." Layfield shook his head. "No need for repays. It was worth it to see you and John happy..." His words were cut off by Jerian climbing into his lap. Holding his grandson gently in his arms, while Jerian curled up to him still holding his bear. "Plus you gave me a wonderful grandson." Kissing the top of Jerian's head.

Nodding as I sat back against the pillows as I sigh gently. "Oh I finished the paper work you wanted me too, plus made a few calls for your business." Layfield looks to Teagan. "And..." Nodding my head. "They're willing to market your product.." Layfield's smiled got broader than it was before. "That's great news. Now if we could only hear from that national chain, it would really get out there." Giggling as Jerian had fallen asleep in his Granpa's arms. "He's out like a light..." Layfield looked down as he nods, slowly getting up to put the young boy in his room to sleep. Slowly getting comfortable as I went back to doing some work.

Looking up as Layfield came walking back out, after closing the door enough to let Jerian sleep. "He's out like a light.." Walking over as he grabbed his pack, zipping it back up. "I promised I would leave the belt here for him for the night. I'll come by and pick it up tomorrow morning." Nodding as Layfield leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Call if you need anything." Nodding once again. "Will do. Give Christine my regards when you call her tonight." Nodding his head as he headed out heading to his room for the night.

Finishing up as I closed down my laptop for the night, putting things away, so Jerian wouldn't get into anything. Getting to my feet slowly as I headed into the bedroom for the night. Settling in as the room door opened, John appeared in the door way with his arena bag in hand. "I thought I wouldn't be seeing you until morning." I giggled as I got comfortable in bed.

Putting his bag to the side, kicking off his sneakers. "Sorry I'm late tonight. Got held up, it happens when you..." Looking to him. "When you what.." Then it dawned on me. "You didn't..." Nodding his head. "I did.." I squealed with happiness as John wrapped his arms around me gently of course. "I'm so proud of you John. I told you, you could beat them..." John chuckles as his wife finally calmed down. "I know I know.. Calm down Teagan. Did your Uncle stop by?" Shaking my head as I looked to him. John looked to his wife oddly. "He said he was. I thought I saw the SmackDown! Belt on the coffee table in the living room?" Leaning back against the pillows as I explained everything that happened. John smiled broadly. "That's great Teagan. You two were talking about it, now it's official." Nodding my head as John got to his feet, leaning over and kissed my lips gently. "I'm gonna shower real quick and then join you..." Yawning gently as he stands to his full height. "I'm gonna sleep good tonight." Nodding my head as he grabbed his sleep gear and headed into the bathroom off the bedroom.

Sliding down gently to get comfortable for the night, as I laid there, letting thoughts run through my mind, as the radio played softly next to the bed from the alarm clock. It was on the local country station. A song came upon the radio that caught my attention...

_**You can run, you can hide never let it inside**_

_**Keep livin' your life in the dark**_

_**But sooner or later that gentle persuader**_

_**Is gonna catch up with your heart**_

_**Make you a dreamer**_

_**Believer, believin' in love**_

Chuckling softly to myself, that is really true. I was hiding within the darkness of the past. It took one person to pull me out and made me believe in love once again.

_**Right when a man's doin' all that he planned**_

_**And he thinks he's got what he needs**_

_**Life will deliver a shock that will shiver**_

_**And drivin' him down to his knees**_

_**Make him start givin'**_

_**Livin', livin' again**_

That now describes my Father, then Uncle. It took him a big life kicker to change himself around to what he's now. A caring loving Father to be precise.

_**Well, it's your mind**_

_**That tricks you in believin' every time**_

_**Love will turn you around**_

_**Turn you around**_

_**Well, it's your heart**_

_**That talk you into to stayin' where you are**_

_**Love will turn you around**_

_**Turn you around**_

_**Out of the blue she reaches for you**_

_**And you tell her you don't have the time**_

_**So you move away fast but you know it won't last**_

'_**Cause you can't get her off your mind**_

_**Thoughts are burnin'**_

_**Turnin', they're turnin' around**_

Sighing as the rest of the song played, it described a man getting in touch with reality again through the love of a woman. Well it's vice versa with my situation. It happened when John stepped up and stayed in my life all that time. I wouldn't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for him nor Dad. I know he was tough on me, but maybe now that I think of it, was a good thing. But it did hurt at times too. He realizes it now.

Love has really turned me around, made me realize what I was actually missing and pulled be out of the darkest of days. Yea there isn't a day that doesn't go by that I don't think of the twins, I still have pictures and such around. When Jerian's a little more older to understand, I will explain everything. Right now he does know he has a brother and sister, watching over him as angels. And he loves that idea. Yawning as I reach over, turn out the light on my side of the bed, then the radio on the alarm clock. Getting comfortable as I close my eyes, knowing from this day forth, if it wasn't for love turning me around. I don't know where I would be right now.

END


End file.
